


She Must Be Human

by Psycheprincess



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Ends abruptly, Gen, Panic Attacks, couldn’t figure out an ending bc I didn’t want Zim in this one, give Dib a hug, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycheprincess/pseuds/Psycheprincess
Summary: Dib could deny it all he liked, but Ms. Bitters most certainly is not human.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	She Must Be Human

One thing Dib wouldn’t deny were Ms. Bitters’ hatred of her students. He knew her least favourite was himself, and he knew the only reason he wasn’t sentenced to eternity in the underground classroom was the funding his father guaranteed. 

He would deny that she wasn’t human for seemingly forever, though. She was too terrifying to be one of the paranormal beings he took comfort in. Not even Zim could scare him as she could. And now he was shaking in fear behind the school.

Today had started off fine. He had gone to school and made some jabs at Zim. He had tried to talk about his findings. The usual. Then he had been scolded by Ms. Bitters and put into detention for hours. When school was over (or he assumed it was over now. He didn’t stop to check) he was let go and had ran off immediately.

Now he was stuck back here by his own head, choking back his tears as he rubbed his arms for warmth. It was cold. Why was it so cold? Now it was hot. Too hot. His tears flowed down his cheeks as it changed too fast. Is was so much— so much. Way too much. He couldn’t make it stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry Zim might come along and help but I don’t feel like writing more than this, I’m sorry.


End file.
